


And Even The Stars Turn To Ash

by Lucifer_likes_muffins



Category: Lucifer (TV), The Shadow Spirit (Isabella van Driel)
Genre: Chloe decker - Freeform, Future Fic, Hurt Lucifer Morningstar (Lucifer TV), Immortal, Other, Past Cain/Lucifer, Past Relationship(s), Protective Lucifer, Sad, Strong Thalia, these two idiots are depressed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-19
Updated: 2021-03-19
Packaged: 2021-03-28 08:08:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 226
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30136542
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lucifer_likes_muffins/pseuds/Lucifer_likes_muffins
Summary: It’s 2689 and Lucifer Morningstar still feels the pain and loss of Chloe.Thalia Century has finally given up on a normal life and accepted that this is the end for her.Or, two immortal idiots get drunk.
Relationships: Thalia Century & Lucifer Morningstar
Kudos: 1





	And Even The Stars Turn To Ash

The LUX had long emptied out, people these days weren’t to fond of nightclubs I noted. The only person left was a young girl sitting dejected in the corner downing a bottle of Vodka.

I wasn’t thinking straight but I didn’t care all I wanted was to drink until I couldn’t give a fuck. This was the fourth family I had lost and it was tearing me apart.

“Willing to share?” Thalia seemed surprised by the mans request but half heartedly handed him the bottle. He drank the rest of it in one go. “So...” Lucifer said trying to start a conversation. “Where do you think the best place to hide a body is?” The raven haired girl considered the question. “The ocean.” She replied. He was shocked by her voice, beautiful tones combined together to create a melody that couldn’t be hidden even when she talked.

”Sooo-oo ike why dd do ya thin the w-wwworld is round-d why n-not a square?” Lucifer hiccuped agitated. “I dunno mannnnn.” Thalia slurred grinning. “Heeeeysss-“ She hissed “Wanna be mmmy friend?” She said with a weird grin. “Why?” Lucifer asked his face twisted in confusion. “Becausssse i need friends and right now my only friend is beer.” She explained weakly. Thalia May be the goddess of death but even she enjoyed drowning her problems in alcohol sometimes. “Ok sssure.”

**Author's Note:**

> I really hope you enjoy that I think Thalia and Lucifer will be really good friends


End file.
